Slime Crazy!
by Harrypotterandgleefan
Summary: Blaine steals Nick and Jeff's secret stash of Redvines. Their revenge: slime!


Slime Crazy!

I was watching _Figure It Out_ on Nickelodeon when I though of this. The show is about kids with talents and the stars of Nick have to guess what the secret talent is. The show also involves slime!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Nick Duval asked his best friend and partner–in-crime Jeff Sterling. Nick just got out of Wes and Blaine's bathroom. His arms were loaded with all of Blaine's hair products. That boy was very addicted to hair gel.

"I'm wounded," Jeff mock-pouted. He placed a hand on his chest. "You have so little faith in me." Nick rolled his eyes. Jeff was always so dramatic. Jeff placed a trip wire in front of Blaine and Wes's dorm. The prank they were creating was going to be a messy one. Wes was definitely going to kill them.

Nick left Jeff alone for a few seconds so he could hide Blaine's gel. He found a bin and tossed the products in there. He walked back to where Jeff was. He noticed a big, black bucket that wasn't there before.

"How did you even –" Nick paused in the middle of his question. He gestured towards the bucket of cold, booger green slime. "You know what; I'm not even going to ask."

"That might be a good thing," Jeff said. He suddenly got on a ladder. "Hand me the bucket, will you?" Nick obliged, handing Jeff the heavy bucket. Jeff secured the bucket over the entryway. This was going to be sweet, sweet revenge from when Blaine took Nick and Jeff's stash of Redvines and put itching powder in their bed last week.

"This is gonna be totally awesome!" Nick exclaimed, surveying Jeff's work. Jeff hopped down from the ladder and stood by Nick.

"Totally," Jeff agreed, smirking evilly. Every time Jeff was involved in a prank he would always get this gleam in his eyes and nothing good comes out of it as well as an evil smirk. "Once either Blaine or Wes comes to their room, they'll trip on the wire, causing the bucket of slime to spill on one or both of their heads!" The two friends high-fived.

Nick heard both Blaine and Wes's voices coming down the hall.

"Wes! I don't want to sing the duet with Sebastian!" Blaine protested once again. He already protested really loudly in Warbler practice. Nick doesn't blame him. He hated Sebastian with a passion.

"You two are the strongest voices we have," Wes said. "We need to show that off for Regionals coming up." Nick heard Blaine groan very loudly. Their footsteps were getting closer. Nick pushed Jeff away from their dorm and they ran to theirs which was two doors down.

Nick and Jeff cracked their dorm room door open a little to see what was going to happen. Wes got to the dorm first and started to unlock the door. Wes gestured for Blaine to enter first. Blaine obliged and Nick heard a flump. Blaine must've tripped on the wire Jeff set up.

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other and smirked once they heard a very girlish scream. Nick opened their door wider and walked out into the hallway. Blaine was covered head-to-foot in that thick, green substance. Nick noticed that Wes had a little in his hair.

"NICK! JEFF!" Blaine screeched. Nick tried his best to look innocent, but Jeff killed it.

"What? We just heard you scream," Jeff said. "We wanted to see if you were okay." Without Blaine noticing, Jeff sent a wink to Nick.

"Do I look okay?" Blaine yelled. Slime was dripping off Blaine and onto the floor. Blaine spit slime out of his mouth. Gross. But hilarious! "How am I supposed to get this out of my hair?" Blaine reached up and patted his slime/gelled hair.

"Wash it out," Nick said like it was obvious. "Duh."

"Along with your insane amounts of hair gel," Jeff added. They left and headed back into their own room. "Did you get the gel?" Nick smiled and nodded. He held up a bin of Blaine's gel.

An hour later, they heard another girlish scream. Blaine found out his precious hair gel was missing.

Here's a warning: DON'T MESS WITH 3 AND 6!

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know! Review please!


End file.
